prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariah Moreno
| birth_place = Long Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Mariah Moreno (December 28, 1982) is an American female professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Santino Bros. Wrestling (2009, 2013, 2014) Moreno debuted in 2009 after completing her pro wrestling training in the California-based school/promotion Santino Bros. Wrestling. On March 15, as Amanda, she had her first match, teaming with Angel. They defeated Johnny Neumonic & Nikki in a tag team match. On May 30, 2013 during the SBW Weekly Showcase, Moreno wrestled and lost to WWE alumni Shelly Martinez (known in WWE as Ariel). During the July 18 edition of the SBW Weekly Showcase, Moreno defeated Jezabel Romo. On August 22 during the SBW Weekly Showcase, Moreno lost to Seville Alvarez. During the September 12, 2013 edition of the SBW Weekly Showcase, Moreno teamed with Angelface in a tag team match won by La Raza (Bruno Santana & Che Cabrera). Moreno wrestled and won her last SBW Showcase match on February 7, 2014, defeating Angel. Alternative Wrestling Show (2009, 2010, 2013, 2015) Solely wrestling throughout the California promotions, Moreno made her AWS debut on May 17, 2009 in the AWS Women's Title Tournament. She lost a quarter final match to Nikki. She returned to competition the next month on June 20 at AWS Bart's Birthday Bash#8 teaming with Angel to defeat Johnny Drake & Nikki. Returning in 2010 as Amanda, she wrestled on January 24 at AWS Students And Pros 7, losing to Christina Von Eerie. Three months later on April 11 at AWS Saving The Day, Amanda met Von Eerie again, this time in a three-way match won by Eerie against Amanda and Nikki. On May 16 during the AWS 2nd Annual Women's Tournament, Amanda lost to Candice LeRae. On June 19 at AWS Bart's Birthday Bash, Amanda joined a World War III 159 Man Battle Royal won by Scorpio Sky Moreno wrestled on August 28, 2013 in the AWS 3rd Annual Women's Tournament, losing a match final to Candice LeRae. Independent circuit (2009-present) Moreno wrestled for other California promotions including Millenium Pro Wrestling, Insane Wrestling League, Vendetta Pro Wrestling, AWA Legends, Knokx Pro Wrestling, Allied Independent Wrestling Federations, Alpha Omega Wrestling and Wrestling Cares Association. While it was reported Moreno had retired in July 2015, she was scheduled to wrestle in 2016. On April 2, 2016, Moreno debuted in Underground Empire Wrestling at UEW Annihilation, during which her match with Dakota ended in a No Contest finish. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Moonsault :*Northern Light Bomb *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Bloodthirsty Vixen"'' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:2009 debuts Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:AWA Legends alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Millenium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Hope Indy Pro Wrestling alumni‎